


And I Feel Fine

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [72]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Buffy and Spike spend December 21, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet for the end of the world. Which, of course, is actually happening in Sunnydale. This story takes place in the same universe as "Raising In the Sun," "Necessary Evils," and "A Parliament of Monsters."

The two figures towered above the Sunnydale High soccer pitch, black as anthracite against the stars, their ceremonial headdresses like clouds across the waxing moon. Buffy tipped her head back, mouth falling open. "Oh, crap. Giles didn't mention they were the size of the Chrysler Building!" 

Spike shut his own mouth with a snap. "Explains why he's phoning this one in from Merry Old." He cupped his hands and bellowed, "Oi, you lot! We're challenging you to a duel! You win, the world goes smash on schedule. We win, you haul your sorry arses back to Xibalba for the next _baktun_!" 

The alien countenances overhead regarded them with contempt and amusement for a moment, then turned away. A vast black hand stretched upwards, fingers closing on the moon. Buffy stamped a foot and held up the handball, the closest thing she'd been able to find to the traditional native rubber on short notice. "Or are you chicken?" she demanded, waving the ball over her head. 

One Death and Seven Death paused, tipped heads together, and consulted, their colloquy the murmur of distant thunder. "We accept your challenge," One Death rumbled. Walls of sheer grey stone rose up out of the soccer pitch, the only decoration a vertical stone hoop in the middle of the longer sides. Whether they'd grown much larger or One and Seven had shrunk, Buffy wasn't sure, but the opponents facing them now at the other end of the court weren't much taller than they were. 

She held up the ball, glanced at Spike. He was tense. Bad sign. "We can only hit it with our hips, remember, and if it bounces more than once before we return it, they get a point - " No, she was doing this all wrong. "Just think of them as Manchester City." 

Shaking his game face on, Spike cracked his knuckles and bared his fangs in a grin. "Right, then, they're going down." 

Flashing him a return grin, Buffy flung the ball down the court. One and Seven, she was pretty sure, would never know what hit them. Saving the world was one thing, but saving the honor of Man U? Was a whole other ball game. 

**END**


End file.
